


Beer Basted Omelettes

by tinknevertalks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag - Threads, F/M, Fluff, It's around that time, Or is it Moebius?, but not super fluffy... just... just nicely fluffy, it's after Moebius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Sam has breakfast at the cabin.





	Beer Basted Omelettes

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [SlytherinSweetheart1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSweetheart1/pseuds/SlytherinSweetheart1) in the [TheFluffOff](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheFluffOff) collection. 



> _**Prompt:** _
> 
> _Jack makes Sam that omlette._
> 
> I hope you enjoy this - it's short and (hopefully) sweet. (I am so out of practice with Sam/Jack, so yeah...)

Sam, a military brat through and through, usually woke with her alarm. Before it even finished its first cycle, she’d be up, stretching, walking to the bathroom, going through her mental list of all the things she had to do that day.

But they had defeated the Goa’uld - “Have some time off.”

SG-1 spent half a day debriefing, and before she could think, before she could breathe, the co-- _Jack_ , had invited her to the cabin. Sense told her to take her time, be careful, he was still her superior officer, in direct command of her.

Except he wasn't.

_“New orders? Nevada?” The hurt in her eyes is obvious._

_“No more chain of command,” he explains, eyebrows raised. It takes a moment, but the realisation washes over her, and the hurt soon disappears._

The first twenty four hours after getting there were spent blessedly naked, curled around each other, only getting out of bed for snacks or to use the bathroom. The next twenty four hours would have been spent in bed too, had it not been for Sam’s rumbling stomach (and Jack’s bum knee needing a short walk further than his en suite). “Stay there, exactly like that,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss her, his thumb caressing her waist.

“Sure,” she sighed happily, completely blissed out.

This was how she’d pictured this; sunbeams dancing through the window, white cotton sheets, rumpled bedding, clothes strewn around the room. No alarm clock, just birdsong.

And the radio playing in the kitchen.

They fit together, she muses, dozing in his bed, submerged in the scent of him. So used to working together in the field, so attuned to each other, they could read each other’s movements as they made love in the moonbeams. Now, in the sunshine, the smell of coffee wafting from the kitchen, she didn’t even need to guess to know what he was making on the stove. Her stomach rumbled in anticipation.

Minutes later - she’s not sure how many - he returns, massive grin on his face as he presents his bounty. “I believe someone was hungry.”

Had it not been for the vociferous growl from her belly, the omelette would’ve been eaten a good hour later. As it was, she had Jack for dessert.

**Author's Note:**

> Usual thing - any mistakes, lemme know. :D


End file.
